Darkness & Light: Opposite Sisters
by alexandragurl
Summary: The day Danna became Mya's sister, it changed her life together. Read about their hilarious adventures.. all while Danna is trying to hide her true identity, and Mya... find her true self.
1. Prologue

**Darkness and Light: The story of two sisters.**

A baby cried out into the darkness. Her tiny, emerald green eyes peered through limp arms at a man, her father.

"Oh, isn't she beautiful?" Her mother said as she fainted to the ground, dead, her crying newborn child still in her arms. That night, Dora Merideth, wife of Dylan Merideth, died of childbirth in their humble house, whilst holding small Emma Merideth in her arms.

Seven years later, a little girl wandered through the hallways of her gold mansion. Mya had always found it disgustingly Gryffindor. Seriously, all the red, the gold, the red, the gold, the red, the gold! Everywhere the two repeating colors would be found: painted on the walls, as tiles in the bathrooms, and for the twelve bedrooms they had, each a different shade of red. Starting from pink, and ending with maroon. Emma had never really understood why her Dad had been a Gryffindor. They were supposed to be brave, courageous, had a lion's heart, right? Well, her Dad was completely the opposite of that. He had sobbed like a small baby when his wife had died. He mourned for years, and never really got over it. Well, at least that was what everyone thought, until that fateful day.

"Dadda!" She flung herself into his arms, the man returning her hug.

"Hi Mya darling, I have someone for you to meet." He said as he backed away to reveal a strange woman with ghastly blonde hair and a long white dress. There seemed to be an aura that surrounded her, and when Emma Merideth saw this woman, she shivered. She hated her at once.

"Who are you?" Asked the child defiantly, crossing her arms and staring at the tall lady.

"I'm you're new mother." She replied, her voice filled with hope and love.

"My mother died. You're not my mommy! I hate you." And with that, Mya stomped to her room, totally renouncing the idea of someone new in her family.

Later on that evening, the sobbing girl heard a door creak open.

"Go away!" She screamed as she grabbed the nearest princess gold pillow and threw it across the room. It seemingly didn't work, since the she heard the door close, and footsteps echoing across the huge room.

Silently but confidently, a small 5 year old walked across the room and sat onto Mya's bed. Her hair was as black as a dead night, and her skin was a soft and pale as moonlight. There was no expression in her face. Blank, it stayed there emotionless. Definitely too mature for her age. They stood there for a few minutes, one girl crying uncontrollably, and the other just staring off into space. Finally, the silent child lifted her head and looked deep into the other girl's emerald eyes. And with a deathly glare, she said clearly;

"Oh, stop it. It's not like I want to be here either." And with that, she stood up and left. That night, a friendship was born. That night, Emma Merideth realized how stupid the world can be. Danna was always the more mature of the two sisters, even though she was three years younger. Mya was always giddy, hyper and funny to be around. But since that night, she developed hatred so harsh that only by a simple glare she could tear a person's heart.

That night she acquired a sister, one with a parentage too sacred to be mentioned. The younger one would have to be hidden form the world. Her mother was practically a goddess. But god knows why, Mya hated her form the second she laid eyes on the lady.

Mya's first three years at Hogwart's passed quickly enough. They were uneventful, to say the least.

During her first year, Mya was sorted into Slytherin. She developed a hating for the 6th year prefect: his name was Kyle Malfoy. Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, brother of Draco Malfoy, the older of the two was already surrounded by the dark arts at the age of sixteen. His ghastly pale skin toned by quidditch made the girls swoon at his sight. His straw hair that grew to his shoulders made the girls giggle and blush when it flew in the air as he passed beside them. His cold, piercing grey eyes made all the girls shudder and shiver when he stared them down. How could a body so attractive be owned by a soul so corrupted?

During her second year, Mya made friends with the Gryffindors. When they learned about her family, and realized that she was neutral, they accepted her with open arms. She was friendly and attractive, and soon became a popular for the guys. But as much as she would have loved to have a boyfriend, her father would not allow it until she was thirteen. So Emma shrugged the thought aside until later. That same year, Kyle Malfoy was named head boy. The whole school wondered how Dumbledore could have chosen _him_ for the position. After all, there were so much better candidates.

During her third year, Mya grew. Her bust volumised, her hips widened, and she started wearing mini skirts. Now she was definitely the center of attention, especially since all the boys knew now that she was allowed to date. The Slytherin flirted shamelessly with Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, but never ever with boys from her own house. Her sister was supposed to join the school, but her mother forbid it; it was too dangerous… not now… she was too young. She was too sacred. If the dark lord found her out… it would be her end, and let's just say it would make Satan very happy. She got a couple of offers to get a boyfriend, but the girl never accepted them. She had her eye out for a certain red head joker, and it was him that she was saving everything for. Fred Weasley was one heck of a lucky boy.

So in Emma Merideth's fourth year at Hogwarts, when she was 14 years old, this is when our story starts. It starts the year 12 year-old Danna Merideth joined the crowd as a second year Hogwarts Gryffindor student.


	2. Chapter 1

**A-N: **In case you didn't notice: Danna is year 2, Malfoy&Ron&Granger&Harry 3 Mya 4, Fred&George 5.

**Darkness and Light: The story of two sisters.**

The teenager was standing in the middle of Platform 9 ¾, a grin was plastered on her face, and anybody that knew her well enough would swear that that grin was constantly there- and it was probably the least fake thing about her. Even when she got mad, she'd still have the corners of her mouth tugging, threatening to break out into a huge laugh. This girl was not like the others on the platform, most were dresses or jeans and a polo shirt, something dark and unnoticeable. What did she wear? A white mini skirt with an orange flower cross-stitched on it on the left side, and there was also a very, bright, bright, bright… flashy one-strap orange tank top. On her neck, hanging by a leather cord, was a delicate golden sun. On her right wrist were three one-inch thick golden bracelets. Finally, over all this, Mya had put on a loose black robe, that she had not tied up so it hanged on her shoulders. On the crest over her left breast was a crest with an "H" and an "S" intertwined, a snake slithering under the letters.

MYA'S POV

"EEEP!!!!" I squealed as I caught sight of the red-head boy in his loose uniform, smiling, walking proudly at the front of four other siblings.

At the sound of my high-pitched voice, his brown eyes automatically started searching for me, and as I jumped into his sight, a soft, gentle, knowing smile crept up on his face.

"Fred!!!" and with a huge jump, I leaped into his arms, him catching me easily as he twirled me around.

"So, tell me Princess." He asked as he put me down. "What have you been up to lately?" he gently guided me towards the train.

"Mmmmmmm….. nothing." I laughed as I took his hand and pushed myself through the crowd of busy students, everyone bustling to get into the train and having an empty compartment to themselves. "You?"

"All I could do was think about you." But as he said these words, the smile on his face left, and was replaced with a frown, one that I did not like.

"What?" I followed his gaze, and my eyes finally fell onto a grey-eyed, platinum-blonde haired boy. "Bloody hell no." was all I could say as I put two-and-two together, and matched his looks to those of a certain head boy two years ago.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" asked Fred as he saw my eyes crisp together, and I nodded.

"Couldn't he bloody well transfer to Durmstrang? Ergh. I can't believe he's back again." I asked as I watched the boy one year younger than me walking down to towards me (and the entrance onto the train). But then, he stopped and looked at someone. I was intrigued, so I followed his gaze… and it landed on Danna. But then, I, being myself and not trusting him, looked exactly where he was looking, and was greeted with... my sister's beautiful ass. I saw her turn around to look at him, he winked, and I glared.

"What's wrong Mya?" Fred asked as he saw my fists clench and unclench.

"I don't have time to talk." I gritted my teeth and stomped towards Draco Malfoy. "Hey blondy!" I greeted with a fake smile as I pushed him into the empty corridor. I looked over my shoulder one last time to see Fred shaking his head in amusement and getting into the train. "Long time no see, enh Malfoy?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Darkness and Light : The story of two sisters**

"So… where were we?" Softly, I closed the door behind me as I went into the train compartment that Fred had saved for us.

"Come sit here." He patted the seat beside him, and I couldn't help but giggle at his boyish smile as I crept up beside him. "I think we were right about here…" he pulled me onto his lap, and I blushed red… giggled, realized what I was doing and dodged back to the seat beside him.

"No Freddie-boy… I think we were talking about how YOU survived the summer in the burrow." I grinned foolishly at him, and his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Well… um, the usual… Ronnie painted your sister's things pink… including that oh-so precious Teddy Bear of hers…" he laughed.

"He did what???? " I got up... then sat down, realizing she must have dealt with it. "Is he still alive? "

"Well… we're all looking forward to her payback plan… and let's just say George is waiting of her to act before he can get his personal payback…"

"What?" I asked, perplexed.

"Eh…. Oops. I guess I forgot to tell you that I think he has a crush on Danna…"

"WHAT?????" I got up, walking to the door. "I am going to bloody kill him… I mean, seriously… thinking about MY Danna that way… god…. Ergh…" I was pissed, and as soon as I opened the door, "Woooooooowwww!!!!" I whistled, and opened the door wider to let a very NEON PINK Ron come in, blushing like mad.

"Uh…. You think you could fix me?" asked Ron.

"What was that Ronniekins? You have to talk LOUDER!" he screamed the last bit, and I heard someone laughing from outside. So I peered down the hallway, and there was Danna, Lee and George… laughing their heads off!

"PAYBACKS A BITCH RONNIE!!!!" Danna shouted across the hallway as the whole trained laughed at the poor 3rd year's embarrassment.

"Well, that was funny." I closed the door, and the laughter slowly faded out. "So, say Ron… what did you want to tell us?" I giggled one last time, for obviously we'd both heard the first time.

"You think you could fix me?" Ron shuffled his feet in embarrassment.

"But… I don't see anything wrong with you!" Fred replied, grinning, for the whole compartment was shining pink thanks to his luminescence.

"Fine." And out Ron went back to the compartment he shared with Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Neville.

"So… I think she got her payback." And I sat down beside Fred again.

FRED'S POV

"So… I think she got her payback." My eyes trailed her body as she came and sat down beside me.

"You sure you don't want to sit here instead?" I patted my lap, grinning. Sure, I knew she'd never say yes, but you can't blame a guy for trying. And anyways, Mya was the kind of girl that could take a good joke. I saw her roll her eyes, shake her head and giggle.

"I'm fine where I am, but thanks for the offer." She replied, continuing the joke. ((Man, I wish she could just… I wish she could sit on me and not feel embarrassed, I wish she'd like me the same way I do… but then again, she only takes me for a good friend, one she can laugh with without feeling bad.)) I thought to myself… ((If only she felt how I felt…))

"No problem, anytime." I flashed a smile, and she giggled… ((Most people say giggling in girls includes flirting, and is a sure sign she likes the guy… but then again, this is Mya Merideth I'm talking about, and she giggles around everyone…))

"I still can't believe George could like Danna though…" I saw her sigh, those full red lips so… tantalizing… ((STOP THINKING LIKE THAT FRED!!!))

"Well, I don't think he believes it either." She giggled again… man ((Is she ever gonna stop giggling?))

MYA'S POV

"How about we go visit Lee, Danna and George?" I asked, giggling. ((Dammit Mya, you gotta STOP giggling! He's gonna find you out!))

"Sure Mia." I gritted my teeth and sent him a clear warning through my eyes,((DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!!)) at which he just grinned foolishly. "Come on." He took my hand ((OH MY GOD!!!)) and dragged me down the hallway. "So, I knock, or you knock? He asked.

"I knock." Was all he managed to hear before I opened the door wide open and jumped in, happy and giddy. Suddenly, I stop on my tracks. "Where's Lee?" I asked, perplexed.

"He's off to see Angelina." Danna replied,

"Hey Mya- let me come in!" Fred laughed from behind me as he pushed his way to the center of the compartment.

FRED'S POV

"Hey Mya- let me come in!" I laughed from behind her as I pushed my way to the center of the compartment. But my laugh was cut short as the train's wheels screeched to a brisk stop. I caught a glimpse of Danna falling backwards before lights shut off. I concentrated on grabbing Mya by the waist and pulling her down onto the couches to the side of the compartment, to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself.

"You guys ok?" I heard Mya ask, ((How can that voice of hers sound so sweet even in times like this??))

"I think she hit her head." George answered, and I saw him slowly stand up.

"Lumos." We could see better now. I looked at Danna. Her eyes were half open, she looked dazed. George passed his lit wand to me as he knelt down to pick up Danna, putting her beside my Mya.

"Danna!" I saw Mya jump out of her reverie ((How could she be daydreaming in times like this?)) and turn to face her sister, rushing to her help. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you? Did he try anything?" I shook my head in amusement as she covered her sister with kisses, I saw Danna's eyes confused, and Mya's eyes grew wide as she realized she might have told Danna George liked her.

"I- I'm fine" answered the younger Merideth, looking up at Mya. "What do you mean??" ((shit... we're dead if she realizes!))

"Oh nothing." I jumped in, saving my ass ((And Mya's….. mmm….)) "You know your sister" I smiled, touching my temple with my own finger. I saw my Mya glare at me, and I gave her a small wink. She laughed.

"So, you all right, Shorty?" George asked his ((to-be-girlfriend)) as she slowly sat up.

"Except for the fact that I'm horribly cold…" I could barely hear her whisper as George sat beside her.

"Yo, she's right." I answered. "It's kinda cold here.

"Kinda cold?" George answered my comment. "It's fucking freezing!"

Mya was sitting close to me, I felt her shiver, and I realized that she must be really chilled right now. I leaned over her to see what she was wearing… oh! Tank top… ((Nice…. eh… very nice… oops! Ok, sorry Mya…. I guess that glare meant "back off" right?)) So I looked if she was wearing jeans… MINI white skirt…. ((Shit… I wish it was raining right about now… great thighs…. Ok, Mya… I'm SORRY!!! Geezzz…. I'm a guy, what do you expect???))

"You cold Mya?" I asked her, grinning.

"No…. not at all." She replied sarcastically. My arm slithered around her waist and I let her cuddle on my chest, giving her voluntarily all the warmth I had. I looked around and noticed Danna's eyes filling with tears. ((Uh-oh)) I was worried for the girl I considered my little sister. I saw George move closer to her, letting her bury her face in his chest. ((What a motherfucker... taking advantage of the situation… not like me! I mean… uh…. I… never mind.)) My gaze switched to Mya, and her eyes were closed. I couldn't help but glimpse down to that tank top. ((Mm…. I like tank tops… remember next time you go shopping with her to encourage those…. Mm… I like cleavage too!))

MYA'S POV

((Mmmm…. I wouldn't mind being like this more often… I like his chest!)) I rubbed her face in content a bit.. ((Oh fuck. STOP! Mmmm… does he work out? I like his arms… mm… what cologne does he use? I like it.))

"It's ok, shorty." ((Shit… I dazed out.)) That was George, trying to calm Danna…. ((Why is he trying to calm her? Shit… it's cold!!! Ergh….. cold… cold… sleep… cold… why is dark? Oh well… I'll… just… take… a… nap…))

FRED'S POV

((Why is she suddenly limp? Oh fuck. Oh well… I really DO like that tank top of hers…))

"Holy shit!" I turned to look where George was looking, and I saw a hand, a black robe… why was it minus 40 degrees all of a sudden? "What the fuck is that???"

"That's a Dementor." I looked at frail Danna, her voice sounded distant.

"A what?" I replied, not getting it.

"Dementor." She repeated "Guardians… Azkaban."

"Dad told me about those!" I exclaimed as the lights turned back on and the train started moving once again.

"Are you kids all right?" the compartment door was opened by someone that looked like a new teacher. "Here, you all have these." He gave a piece of chocolate to everyone, telling me to save one for when Mya would wake up.

"Well, that was one hell of a train ride." I said as the professor closed the door, and our trip to Hogwarts started once more.


	4. Chapter 3

**Darkness and Light: The story of two sisters.**

MYA'S POV

"It just amazes me how freakin' tiny a thirteen year old can be." I was awaked by obnoxious sound of George's voice kidding Danna around. ((Normally, I would have jumped up and defended her, but I was so tired… Wait! Why… why am I lying down???... The hell am I doing lying on top of Fred like a lovesick stupid little girl! Mm…. he's comfy…)) and I lay my head on his chest once more.

FRED'S POV

"It just amazes me how freakin' tiny a thirteen year old can be." I was awaked by obnoxious sound of my brother's voice kidding Danna around. ((Normally, I would have laughed and kidded the younger Merideth too, but I'm so tired… Wait! Why do I feel so bloody good in this position? Hmm… she smells of papaya and beaches… no wonder with that tan of hers… I wish I could stay like this forever…. Ok Fred, get up!))

"Hey lovebirds!" I heard George's voice. "Ten minutes to get there!" I looked down at Mya ((Cleavage….)) and noticed her eyes were open ((OOPS!)) I gave her a gentle smile ((Hope you forgive me… though you DO have to admit…. Ok… I swear, I'll stop looking now!))

"Ten minutes Mya." I shook her gently, taking a swift look at her tank top on the way. She looked up to see a peering George showing her ten fingers and mouthing the word "ten"

MYA'S POV

"TENNN??????" I screamed, bewildered. ((How could they bloody wake me up TEN minutes before arriving?????)) I got up, grabbed my bag and looked around. ((Great.)) I glared at the boys. George shrugged and turned around, I motioned to Danna to keep George's attention on HER, and I turned to glare at Fred, who just grinned boyishly and shook his head, refusing to move.

"I'm fine where I am." He grinned, letting his obvious happiness (and content) show. I glared, he didn't budge.

"Erg… fine!" And I grabbed my skirt from my bag, putting it over my waist and tying the buckle up. I glanced back at him, he looked disappointed. I pulled my mini down and stepped out of it, shoving it into my bag. I turned to glare at Fred. He just laughed.

"Come on Mya…" he grinned." You love me!" ((Not right now I don't!))

"Mya?" Danna peered over George's shoulder (I don't know how she did that) "Can George turn around so that we can leave?"

"Sure Danna." Both left, leaving me alone with Fred. "So, can you pleeeeease turn around?" I pleaded, he grinned and shook his head.

"Fine!" I pulled my tank top over my head, earning a whistle from the Weasley twin. "Oh for the god's sake Fred. It's just like a swimming suit! He grinned, whistling again. I shook my head. ((Boys…)) and put on my school blouse, grabbing my wand and making my way to the exit. "Well, are you coming or not?" Fred hadn't followed me; he was still on the couch.

"I'm not changed." He stated.

"Then get changed." I replied in the same monotonous voice.

"Fine!" he replied, winking at me as he got up to grab his bag. I sat on the couch. He got out his school black pants, placing them gently beside me. Slowly, almost temptingly, he lifted his shirt, winking at me.

"If you think that's sexy, try again." I managed to utter between giggles as I watched him take his shirt off. ((Holy shit… now I love quidditch! Fuck, I really love those abs… mm...)) He unbuckled his belt and let his too big pants fall to the ground, then stepping out of them. I couldn't help but giggle as he pranced around the room a couple times before grabbing his pants and slipping them on, then looking for his polo and slipping it on too. Finally, he put his robe over his shoulders and grabbed me by the arm, leading us outside.

FRED'S POV

"I think this one's empty." She said as she peered into the chariot. ((God, I love the way her skirt rides up her thighs when she leans over like that…. Mmm…))

"Good!" I followed her in, trying to catch a glimpse of those thighs again as she climbed up the ladder over me. She sat on the red Velvet couch, and I slouched down beside her.

"Eh… so what were we doing again?" she asked, looking at me, confusion in her eyes.

"You don't remember?" I pretended to look hurt. "Why, this of course!" I grinned at her and suddenly my arms pulled her by the waist and dragged her onto my lap. ((Tacky, I know… but what can a guy do?)) I heard her giggle as she got comfortable. ((Is she seriously gonna stay there?))

"What can I say? You're comfy!" she squealed and leaned into me, I could smell her intoxicating papaya smell, and my fingers automatically curled up into her hair, finding a place that was perfect for them. "Hey- stop doing that! It TICKLES!!!" I let my fingers scratch her scalp again and she giggled, turning around to face me. "Now you listen to me, Freddie-boy… You can't… you're not allowed to do that!" but I just grinned foolishly and my arm snaked up to her waist as I started to tickle her again.

"Oh really?" I asked through breaths as she wriggled over me, giggling like crazy.

"Please- oh, FRED!- let- go- come- on!!!" she gasped, laughing hysterically once more and all of a sudden, I could feel her breath on my lips, her emerald eyes were so, so… close… I closed my eyes, leaned in…

"What's that noise?" Mya backed away, and I sighed ((maybe I was just imagining things…)) the chariot had come to a stop, so she jumped off my lap and opened the door, peering outside. "I'm gonna kill the bloody bastard!!!" and with that, Mya was out off the chariot and stomping towards… something.

"Hey Mya- wait up!!!" I ran after her, only to see her reddish brown hair in a fury as she grabbed a certain Draco Malfoy by the ear and literally dragged him down a few meters where she pushed him to the ground and fell on top of his… soft spot.

"Are you all right Danna?" I caught up to her and George, I took her form Lee's arms. I looked back at Mya, which was laughing maniacally, yelling "NOT COMFY!" and wriggling over him, a very painful look adorning his face.

I was surprised when calm Danna wrapped me in her (teeny tiny) arms and started sobbing bitterly. I returned the hug, and then put a finger under Danna's chin, slowly making her look up. "He's up for a huge one." I muttered as I ran a light finger on her bruised cheek, realizing that Mya's punishment (curse) would most probably rid him of the option of having (as if anyone would want to do that) children. "At least he always has adoption." Danna gave me a faint smile, and I gave her back to George.

MYA'S POV

"Weasley, Merideths, Malfoy!" ((Great… stupid bloody Gryffindor head of house is bloody stupid… she just HAD to ruin my fun.)) "In my office."

I got up from a very squished Malfoy, him groaning at the excess pressure. I followed McGonagall, Danna and George walking behind me, and Malfoy last, wincing every time he took a step. As McGonagall opened the door to her office, we all walked in and she closed the door behind us.

((... Now she'll treat my like a bloody Slytherin)) I couldn't help but think. ((Hey… where's Fred? He didn't come? Great…))

"Oh, please sit down." She ushered us all to chairs, where I flopped down, not bothering to cross my legs. I saw Malfoy shooting a look at Danna, I give him a glare, and he looked away.

"Now children, you do realise the length of your acts on our first day of school. I would expect better of you, especially students from my own house!" I grinned, tapping my foot lightly on the ground in amusement. ((Does she bloody think she owns the world???))

"I will take 70 points off Slytherin, 45 for Merideth, and 25 for Malfoy." She got up to the door, opening it. "You two can leave. Report back to my office tomorrow, 7:00 p.m., for your first detention out of _many_." I was practically kicked out of her office, and I rushed back out to the battlefield, looking for Fred.

"Fred!!!" he wasn't there ((Great, In guess I'll just go to the great hall. I expect the first years are about to be sorted now…)) So I skipped up the stairs and went in, taking a seat between Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.


End file.
